


Ring of Thorns

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Antonio is an asshole, Dark!Spain, F/M, Feliciano is a dork who doesn't listen to his big strong husband, Fem!Romano - Freeform, M/M, Mind Break, Retraining, Seriously Dark, Sort of Unwanted Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovina Fernandez Carrideo has the most perfect husband in the world. He's funny, he can be a little strict (but who cares about that?) and his love is undying!</p><p>Until he comes home drunk, and suddenly, Lovina is thrust into seeing a different side of Antonio, one with firm ideals, and a very dark way of getting that perfection.</p><p>Can she survive herself? Or will she be ripped apart piece by piece to become the perfect porcelain doll her husband wants.</p><p>(abusive Spamano, mild GerIta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Loviiiii~!" She could hear his voice, the happiness in it as she turned to face her husband. "Kiss me Lovi!"

Laughing, Lovina Fernandez Carriedo had turned and pressed her reddened lips to the man in front of her, the closeness allowing her to smell the tomatoes and dirt, the scent of nature, and the feeling of sun kissed warmth over her husband's body. She was addicted to that special flavour of Spanish cuisine, unable to get away from it like a drug.

"You silly bastard." She had laughed, lightly flicking the other's nose as she pulled away. "Don't you have work?"

"My only work is with you!" Antonio smirked, grabbing a tomato and eating it, letting the juices run down his face and drip off his freshly shaved chin, onto a bare, tanned chest with well defined muscles.

Lovina laughed again and shoved him out the door, throwing a clean shirt after the spaniard. "Bring home something nice, and maybe I'll give you a treat in bed~"

That had sent Antonio scurrying away, the male going to the orchid he owned with his two best friends. It had been the way Lovina had gotten in touch with Antonio after the childhood friends spending their later teenage years apart, and the only way they had afforded the wedding. Well, Feli had gotten all of their money when their Nonno passed away, so Lovina had been forced to rely on her husband.

Speaking of Feliciano... Lovina sighed softly and picked up her phone, dialling the familiar number and waiting for the sound of someone picking up.

"Feliciano's phone, Ludwig speaking." Lovina visibly cringed at both the formal tone and deep voice of her brother's husband.

Huffing, she leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Can't you fucking read? Hand the phone over to my fratello now you bastard."

There was a similar sound on the other end of the line, and the sound of the phone exchanging hands with a few muffled words until, "ciao sorella! You weren't swearing at Luddy again, were you?"

"Ciao Feli." Lovina smiled softly. All the things that could possibly go wrong in the world could happen, and she would still smile at the sound of her brother's voice. "Are you busy with macho potato?"

Light chuckling responded to her words, and then another sigh. "Mi dispiace Lovi. We're out all day. Tomorrow though?"

Lovina let out an exasperated groan, murmured goodbyes and hung up. Feliciano was always busy, visiting friends or doing something good for the community or some crap like that. She never cared... Well, that was a lie, but Lovina had gotten used to the lack of attention.

It looked like she'd have to spend the day cleaning... Again.

By cleaning, Lovina was trying to sweep the floors and dust surfaces, but her hands would always shake with tremors, something would break and she'd be forced to clean up the extra mess and replace it before Antonio returned. The male had been okay with cleaning up the place at first, but since their marriage, the spaniard would get angry if anything in the house was broken.

Eventually, Lovina chose to sleep on the sofa, the comfort of being in the sun and surrounded by her husband's essence. She was comfortable and safe, so much so that she slept well into the evening and woke to the sound of the distant church bells ringing, chiming out... Nine?

Lovina shot to her feet and looked at the clock on the wall, making a sound of confusion - Antonio got back at seven, and if Lovina was asleep, he'd wake her up with a kiss. Panicked, Lovina grappled in the dark for her phone and found it devoid of any messages. What if something had happened? What if Toni was dead and police would be at her door soon enough with the news?

That fear kept Lovina awake, sitting by the door with her phone in her hand well into the early hours of the morning, too worried to even consider going to bed.

At three-thirty five precisely, Antonio staggered through the front door and into the kitchen, walking like a zombie with a serious leg problem. Lovina followed behind and stood in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and waiting for the spaniard to turn around and notice her. He didn't.

"Mind telling me where the _fuck_ you've been?!" she growled, fighting to keep the fury tamed in her exhausted state.

"Drinking." was the curt reply, no other words added.

It made Lovina angry... Very angry. "No text? No call? No nothing! You could've given me at least _something_ to let me know you hadn't _died_! Fucking bastard! Do you have any idea how damn worried I was? No, because you're too happy with your stupid friends!" The thin barrier that had been holding Lovina's anger back had snapped, allowing the full fire to spew into her words. "Do you even care about me? I doubt it! You get more and more distant the longer we're married!"

Crack.

The sound of the slap echoed around the room, inviting the silence in to stay as long as it wanted. Lovina froze, her jaw dropped and a red mark forming on her cheek already. She waited for the apology, for Antonio to show her that he hadn't meant it... It never came.

"You're getting too bold for your own good." Antonio slurred, his face dark and drunken. "I'm tired of a wife who breaks the house, can't cook and swears like a soldier."

It took Lovina a few moments to process his words, mind whirling with the fact that her husband of two months had beaten her, the very thing he'd vowed against during their wedding. When she realised what the spaniard had said however, Lovina let out a quiet whimper and turned. "I guess I'll be going then." She started to walk towards the door, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"... Toni?" Lovina swung round. Now she was going to get the apology! Now everything would be fine!

The last words Lovina heard was, "no. You're never going to leave."

And then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_"... Husband and wife!_ " They were finally together, bound by two rings and lips, two separate bodies both fuelled by a burning passion for each other. The audience cheered and clapped, congratulating the newly-weds in their first chapter of life, legally together, forever...

Lovina's eyes cracked open, pain shooting through her skull. It was too bright for her eyes at first, almost like she had a torch shining in her face. Groaning, she lifted a hand to her face and whimpered when the very touch to her cheek sent more pain rocketing through her body. Had she fallen out of bed?

The memories came rushing back in a whirl of pain and fear, waking Lovina up and forcing her to be aware of her surroundings and position. She was in the kneeling position, calves bolted to the floor and her body sitting on them. The constriction around her waist was a similar chain, pinning her into the upright position via a pole her back was resting against. Already, Lovina's body was beginning to protest about the position, which probably suggested she'd been like that for a while. She was in what she through the was the basement... Thought, because Antonio had never let her in there.

Toni would come back. Toni would apologise, say he was too drunk to know what he was doing, and then they'd make up! Lovina was sure of that. She had to be sure.

After an hour of waiting, Lovina's legs were in agony, the inability to stretch and the claustrophobic panic she was in forcing painful cramps to shoot through her body. "Toni?" Lovina called nervously, trying to rise a little but finding no leeway. Oh _god_ , she was getting pins and needles where she'd shifted her weight onto one leg.

There was the sound of a door opening, and someone walking behind her until a hand landed on Lovina's shoulder, moving up her neck to cup her chin, and Antonio came into view. The moment Lovina saw his face, all hope melted. That dark expression was not the husband she knew and loved.

"I was hoping I could train you slowly, but it seems we'll have to do it quicker instead." His voice was no longer slurred, but dark, angry and completely unlike Toni.

"Train?" Lovina scowled, unable to keep the fury out of her voice. "What the fuck do you mean? I'm not a puppy!"

The hand traced over the blackening bruise on her face, and then pressed down hard, squeezing a squeak of pain out of Lovina. "You won't swear anymore. No more answering back to me."

Lovina moved her head away from the touch as best as she could. "A-Antonio-"

Another slap was given on her bruised cheek, equally as hard as the one she'd been given the previous evening, and Lovina could scarcely hold back the tears of pain. Antonio grabbed her chin again and forced Lovina to look into his eyes, so full of contempt and anger where there had been love and sunshine before.

"You have no right to call me by my name anymore." the spaniard hissed, getting so close Lovina could smell the alcohol that had yet to be washed away. Where was the mint and tomatoes? She'd lost that too. "I am your husband, and you shall address me as such. No more talking either, unless you are asked a direct question. Do you understand?"

Blinking, Lovina hesitantly opened her mouth. "T-Ton-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Antonio roared, raising his other hand to strike, but lowering it when Lovina nodded, her mouth firmly closed and drawn in a firm line.

She was white as a sheet, shaking with fear and a blackened bruise spreading across the expense of her right cheek. Antonio thought she was beautiful, her entire body bowed in respect to him, like she would be by the end of their training. A light kiss was pressed to Lovina's nose, and then Antonio began to undo the restraints.

Lovina didn't move, her legs cramping so badly that to even consider moving them felt like a bad thing to do. However, Antonio seemed to have other ideas, the other forcing her to her feet the moment she was free, and ignoring the cries of pain.

"You will learn to do what I say, when I say."

'Never' went through Lovina's mind, over and over in her resistance. She wanted to slap him, to scream and leave, and never, ever come back. Something broke out, Lovina snapping, "I'll phone Feli. That macho potato will come and get me."

Bad move. Very, very bad move. Antonio swung round, frowned and grabbed Lovina by the shoulders. "That hit to your head must've done something - you don't have a phone, and we don't know any 'Feli's' or 'macho potatoes'?"

"Liar!" Lovina screamed. She didn't stop screaming for a few minutes, until Antonio grabbed her jaw and yanked it, a slight popping sound following.

His face was close again, green eyes which were no longer emerald, but acid in Lovina's opinion, boring into the Italian's face. "If you speak out of turn again, I will muzzle you. It's not a nice muzzle. Any movement of your jaw will send shocks through your body."

Somehow, Lovina knew that Antonio was serious, the pain shooting through her jaw a sure indicator that this man was no longer her husband. Toni was gone. Only Antonio was left. Only the monster.

And that monster was going to destroy her.


	3. Chapter 3

Two teenagers sat side by side in the park. One male, one female. One fifteen, one sixteen. Both completely in love with each other, but neither knowing how to tell. He was quiet for a while, before finally speaking up.

_"We're moving next week. My madre is ill, so papa thought it would be good for us to return to Spain. That way, when she goes, she'll be with everyone she loves."_

She had blinked twice, the information not quite computing with her brain, before bursting into tears. _"I don't want you to go damnit! You stupid bastard!"_

 _"Lovina?"_ He had risen to his feet and started to chase after her when she ran, calling her name over and over. _"Lovina? Lovina?! Lovi-"_

Crack. It wasn't a slap this time, bringing the Italian woman back to her senses. This time, Antonio had punched her in the jaw, bringing his arm back and glaring at Lovina, sitting on the floor with a broken vase in her hands. She'd been daydreaming again, trying to clean the house to her husband's standards.

The moment Lovina had gotten upstairs, Antonio had set her to work with a firm shove, saying the whole house had to be spotless within four hours, and if she couldn't do it, there'd be punishments. Lovina had tried, she really had, but most of the rooms were still unfinished, and she'd managed to break a vase... Antonio's favourite vase.

"Four hours ago I asked you to clean the house, and now this?" Antonio's tone was terrifying, holding no secret to the force of exactly how brutal the spaniard could be.

Lovina opened her mouth to speak, and then quickly closed it, remembering Antonio's rule about not speaking unless asked a question. She kept her head up though, trying to be as defiant as she could manage.

"Get up." Lovina followed that command without complaint, her eyes burning with fire as they stared into the acid ones of Antonio.

She followed the male downstairs and into the dark basement, finally getting a good look at the place for the first time. Honestly, it looked like a torture chamber, various cuffs in the walls, as well as the contraction she'd been in only hours before. Now Lovina could see it, she noticed that the pole could move, and from what Antonio was doing, she would be back in there.

"Get into position."

Already dreading the pain, Lovina knelt down on the floor and closed her eyes, feeling the clasps close around her legs. Antonio pulled off her shirt, eliciting a gasp of shock from the female, and then moved the pole so it was between her legs. The cold of the metal rested against her face and waist as Antonio fastened the final chain, leaving her back bare and open, with her face pressed into the pole.

"I'm going to beat you," Antonio spoke slowly, like he was talking to a child or someone who was partially deaf, "and you're going to thank me for every lash. Think about why you deserve it too."

Lovina didn't even get a moment to prepare herself before the sound of a whip cracked through the air, but not before pain erupted through her back. She could feel the skin splitting already, fear turning the actual experience of pain into ten times worse than it probably was. Somehow, she managed to gasp out a 'thank you,' but Antonio barely waited until the words were out before whipping her again.

At some point her bra had broken and fallen loosely down olive arms, the white material stained red with blood. Lovina had lost count of how many times she'd felt the pain of the whip on her back, of how many times she'd have to gasp out 'thank you' in that wonderful rest bite between each crack. Eventually, there was no more whips, but Antonio seemed to be waiting for something. Lovina raised her head, a hint of curiosity on her tearstained face.

"What are you thanking me for?" Normally, if Toni had spoken in a commanding tone like that, Lovina would've sworn and bushed him off... But this wasn't Toni. Still, she couldn't help herself, words springing to her lips and out, unbidden.

"Nothing, dumb bastard." Thankfully, Lovina had closed her eyes, or else the whip would've blinded her. She felt the leather split the skin over her eye, cheek and lips, blood springing forward to desperately clot the wound.

Antonio whipped her arm after that, and then returned to her back, yelling at Lovina the whole time. "A good wife never speaks back! A good wife never swears! A good wife has the house clean by the time her husband returns home! A good wife never breaks anything! A good wife thanks her husband for every beating!"

Over and over he repeated it, the words etching into the pain Lovina felt and starting to take over. If didn't take long before Lovina was murmuring the phrases under her breath like she was speaking from the bible or praying to a god. The next time Antonio asked what she was thanking him for, Lovina knew what to say.

"Thank you for punishing me. A good wife never breaks anything."

Lovina barely registered her body being unbound, how the last shred of her dignity fell from her chest in a tattered flurry of material. She listened to the footsteps leaving the room, fell to one side, and cried.

' _You deserved it._ ' A quiet voice whispered after a few minutes, making Lovina's head snap up.

"N-no! I don't! Liar!"

' _You're the one lying to yourself!_ ' The voice insisted, chuckling softly.

Lovina shook her head, putting her hands over her ears to shut out the sounds, but she could still hear it. She'd knocked the vase over, she'd sworn at Antonio. She deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came so late! All my writing is on my iPad and I forgot it, but here you go!

The teen looked up from his mother's grave with a soft frown on his face. Not even a month widowed, his papa was getting married again, and to a young woman who didn't even know how to speak English. Papa had said that would be better, so they could have their own private conversations.

Private they were. Papa slowly taught the new wife everything his old wife had done, subtly creating a submissive woman who never spoke back... Until she snapped and tried to leave, and the boy watched his new madre being beaten into submission once more. The whole time, Papa taught him, in English, the ways a woman should be. Quiet, willing and to do every single chore, even bedding without a complaint. Antonio swore time and time again, he would have a wife like that...

* * *

 

Lovina was coming along nicely considering the circumstances. She rarely spoke anymore, and cleaned fragile objects sitting on the floor to stop herself smashing them. The whipping had brought about a change in the previously talkative woman, sometimes questioning items she saw in the house. Antonio had made sure that all proof of her brother was gone, and any time Lovina brought it up, he'd reply with 'who?'

With such good progress within a month, Antonio decided to invite his father over, so that the other would be pleased to see what a brilliant wife he had.

"Lovina."

Her head snapped up quickly, and then looked down again. Antonio had beaten her after eye contact, and he'd said she wasn't to look at him until the ugly wound on her face had healed fully. Antonio mentally praised her for catching herself, and continued. "My papa is coming over tomorrow. I want the house clean, and you will see from his wife what you should be."

Lovina simply nodded to show that she understood, and returned to her cleaning.

"You're going to cook too."

A quick exhale gave the only protest, Antonio smirking slightly. Lovina had always been bad at cooking, unless it was something she was good at, like Italian food. He would make sure she learned to cook something Spanish, and only Spanish. She would have to learn to be able to cook any recipe Antonio out in front of her, to the highest standard.

He pulled a recipe out of his pocket and watched as Lovina's hazel eyes widened in horror at the three course meal. "There will be no more pasta and pizza cooking. I want Spanish dishes."

"But-" the word had scarcely left her lips before Antonio slapped her face, the force of it moving her head to one side, where she held it.

"Get it done. The house cleaned too." 

* * *

 

Isabelle Fernandez Carriedo had been a bright, beautiful young woman when she was wed, but sadly not bright enough. Time had taken a toll on the woman, as with her lifestyle. When Antonio opened the door to his father, she stood a step behind, head bowed in respect to the other, and a face just beginning to show the lines of age. Her green eyes noticed someone new though, a woman, like her, with dark bruises over her face, and a barely healing wound which was desperately covered by hair.

Momentarily forgetting herself, she moved forward, and then paused, waiting for her husband to enter before she did. The girl was quick to take coats after Antonio glared at her, and then she moved to scurry away, a squeak of fear slipping out when Isabelle's husband grabbed her wrist.

"She's a beauty." Isabelle heard him say, as if he were talking about a horse or dog, not a human being. "Shame about the scars. You will have to be more careful with her face from now on - no lasting wounds or she won't be beautiful anymore."

Antonio nodded, pushing the hazel eyed woman away. "Go get us something to drink, and take Isabelle with you. Oh, and dinner needs to be served at six or else."

So many requests. Isabelle didn't slip this time, knowing that if her husband found out she could understand English, her life would be in danger. Instead, she waited for the woman to beckon her into the medium sized kitchen, completely spotless save for a spot where she had desperately tried to cook a meal. It didn't look good, nor did Isabelle think it would please their husbands.

"Get drink made." She said in her heavily accented voice, the words slightly uncertain from a lack of speaking the language. "I fix food."

As Isabelle had suspected, the girl shot to the kettle and turned it on, making sure all the cups were clean before making a coffee for both Antonio and the man who was her father in law. It didn't take long, and soon she was attempting to carry the mugs in. Attempting, because her hands shook regularly with tremors. Isabelle sighed and stepped over, showing her a better way to hold the mugs.

"Like this, not so full. Better more trips than you spill."

The woman nodded quickly and began to carry the mugs in as Isabelle began to try and save the dish. She couldn't do much, but at least the punishment for the girl would be less harsh if it looked good.

By the time the girl returned, Isabelle had gotten everything ready to serve. The younger woman bit her lip and extended a hand, murmuring, "Lovina..."

Isabelle took it and smiled, giving her own name in response. "You are like me?"

It was almost like a dam had broken in Lovina, and the younger woman burst into tears, clutching at the older' body like a distressed baby to their mother. Isabelle was patient, but kept one eye on the clock as she soothed the woman.

"You will be alright." She tried to speak English for the sake of the girl, but her limited tongue set her at a disadvantage. "Be good, be happy."

Lovina shuddered as she tried to suppress her sobs, grip tightening and loosening periodically. "I don't want to be happy with him! He beats me for my hands, and I can't help it! They twitch on their own and things go flying and he beats me!"

Ten minutes before five. Isabelle sighed softly, kissed the younger woman's head as if she were the mother, and then sent her off to clean her face with a stern warning never to think that again, before laying the table for the scared young girl, trying to help as much as she could..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going too quickly with the breaking, or is it okay?

Lovina had worked herself into a state, and she was desperately trying to calm herself down. Antonio would only get angry if she walked in with puffy eyes and bad makeup, so the Italian quickly fixed herself up so she would look presentable, before wandering downstairs again to find Isabelle, gesturing to her urgently.

"My husband will be mad if food is not out."

Lovina nodded quickly, and shakily picked up the starter, closing her eyes and desperately wishing the tremors would just go away so she could relax. Isabelle moved the plates onto a tray and smiled softly, green eyes filled with understanding and sympathy.

The pair took out food and drinks to their husbands, and whilst Lovina stood awkwardly behind Antonio, Isabelle knew her place instantly, placing a gentle hand on the chair her husband sat in, head up, but not enough to seem rebellious. Quickly, Lovina copied her, noting the nod of approval her father-in-law gave her.

"It seems my Isabelle is a good influence on your wife." The male spoke like neither women were in the room, but Isabelle had been pretending not to know English, that Lovina was sure of, so she was pretty sure that pretending not to be interested was easy.

Antonio raised his glass and took a long drink of wine, before setting his glass down and gesturing to it. Lovina took the hint and quickly refilled it, her hands shaking slightly. She backed away into the original position after that, eyes watching Isabelle's every move for advice.

"She is." Antonio lifted his fork to his mouth and had a bite, a look of repulsion taking over his face as he turned and caught Lovina across the bruised cheek, a barely audible cry of pain escaping Lovina's lips.

"I told you to cook a meal, not this!" Antonio growled, rising to his feet as if to beat Lovina again.

His father offered no word of advice, so Antonio beat the woman again and again, until she was on her knees, thanking him over and over and over until Antonio's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Antonio instantly nodded and backed off, watching to see what would happen next.

"Isabelle." The older woman's head moved slightly so she was looking at the scene. "Ver que ella obtiene su rostro asegúrese de que se limpia correctamente, y nos convierte en algo rápido que podemos comer... Creo que nos volveremos a quedar aquí por unos pocos días."

She nodded and wandered over, gently pulling Lovina to her feet with a mother's care and tenderness. The poor girl's face was wet with tears, a bleeding nose and the red marks which would soon become bruises adding to the list of injuries in her aching body.

Isabelle steered Lovina into the kitchen and put her in a position best for her nosebleed, before setting to work on making a quick dish, like her husband had ordered. Occasionally, she would look back and check on Lovina, who was unmoving.

Still her body was, but Lovina's mind was whirling. The voice she heard after every beating was starting to get louder.

_'When will you listen? He said cook, not muck up again!'_

"I tried!" Lovina sobbed, although her lips didn't move.

_'You didn't try hard enough. You keep trying to rebel against him in some way. Give up on it!'_

Giving up sure did sound appealing. Lovina desperately wanted to be a good wife, to please her husband and become a mother too! "... What would Feli say?"

 _'Feli?'_ The voice sounded confused. _'He's not real! You keep telling yourself he is, but can you even remember what he's supposed to look like?'_

Lovina tried desperately. Feli was a tall person with brown hair and blue eyes... No, he was short, blonde and grumpy... Was he? She didn't know anymore. Was Feli even a guy?

_'Give up on him. You're obedient to your husband, and only your husband, remember?'_

When Lovina lifted her head, all fire was gone from her eyes. The hazel orbs were dulled in their sparkle, looking around the room blankly for where Isabelle had vanished to. Her place was by her husband though, and Lovina had to be there. She quickly sponged the blood from her face, pulled her hair so the scar was hidden, and then slowly made her way into the dining room, brushing past Isabelle, who tried to stop her.

The moment Antonio saw his wife, he leapt forward and raised a hand, but his father quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "No. Look into her eyes. She only wants to please you. You have beaten the resistance out of her, so do not attack her for trying to be beside you."

Antonio lowered the hand and nodded at Lovina slowly. "Go help Isabelle in the kitchen. She is going to teach you how to cook properly."

Lovina nodded quickly, turned and left, her mouth firmly closed and not a trace of resistance on her.

"She's beautiful." Antonio murmured. "And when the wounds heal, she will be the perfect doll too."

* * *

 

Isabelle taught Lovina a lot in the few days she stayed at the house, showing the younger how to clean a kitchen in a matter of minutes, and how to cook the most delicious meals. Lovina trained her body into a schedule, and the night before Isabelle left, the older woman gave Lovina a long lesson in the best ways to please her husband, in the bedroom.

She was obedient, fully obedient for almost a year, waking at the crack of dawn every morning to clean the house, make breakfast for her husband and ensure everything was in order. When she became pregnant, the job became much harder, Lovina having to deal with Antonio beating her stomach every time she made a mistake and broke something.

Sometimes Lovina would wake with tears streaming down her face, but she never could remember the dream, and her job called...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an awful person for not updating, sorry! But I'm now starting the run up for my exams, so I will be slower than usual to get things out for any of my stories.

Feliciano checked his phone for the fifth time that day, a habit he'd gotten into. He looked at the last text message he'd sent to his sister, sighed, and put the phone down. Every time there'd been a call or text, he would race to his phone and sigh in disappointment when it wasn't Lovina. Antonio didn't open the door to them when they went over to look, and eventually Ludwig had admitted defeat.

"It's no use." he'd said slowly, nose crinkling a little with annoyance. "They probably don't want anything to do with us."

Feliciano sighed, slumping back into the sofa and checking his phone once more. Why couldn't Lovi just say that she was alright? Why couldn't she just send a text to say that she didn't want to see them anymore, but she loved them... Feliciano would've taken the news that she didn't love him anymore if that meant he could hear her sorella's voice or read a text from her again.

Ludwig had been out a lot too recently in the last month. Feliciano had begun to worry that he was going to leave him, and that Feliciano would be alone, truly alone.

However, the one thing he hadn't expected was for Ludwig to come racing through the door halfway through his siesta, breathing heavily as if he'd run a long distance. Feliciano shot to his feet, letting out a squeak of surprise. "L-Luddy?"

The German took a moment to get his breath back, slumping onto the couch and shaking his head. "I saw her... Lovina... She's... Gott Feli, he's abusing her!"

Feliciano shot to his feet, fire in his eyes and growling softly under his breath. The Italian wasn't one for fighting, but his sister mattered a lot to him, and as long as Ludwig was there to do the actual fight, he would always be there.

Still, doubt held Feliciano back. Antonio had been so nice! Surely Ludwig must've been mistaken? "L-Luddy? What did you see?"

Ludwig winced slightly, the memories angering him. "I looked through the window. She had dropped a vase and she was beating her... She's pregnant Feliciano, and from what I've seen, she's being hit all the time!"

There was still a linger of doubt in Feliciano's mind. Lovina had always been so strong. Surely she would've left if Antonio was beating her? Unless... Unless she was being held captive?

Ludwig rose to his feet and headed towards the computer in the corner of the room. He logged Feliciano out (why that man never bothered to Ludwig would never understand), and then logged himself in, before looking up how to help people who'd been through abuse.

Feliciano trailed over his shoulder after a few minutes, eyes curiously reading the text. "You're going to bring her home? When?"

Ludwig grunted and kept reading the paragraph he was on, before replying. "Antonio works every day. I will go when he leaves."

Feliciano draped away after that, going to get a room ready for his sister.

Halfway through reading a particularly interesting article about abuse, Ludwig came across something which made him stop and start to worry.

_'Stockholm syndrome is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness.'_

He kept reading nervously.

_'...strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other.'_

That made Ludwig panic, knowing that this might be the reason for Lovina's cooperation. He couldn't let Feliciano know, not before Lovina was back and safe. Feliciano wouldn't understand, he'd try to make everything better, and that wouldn't happen right away...

Spending the evening and most of the night reading, it was well past midnight before Ludwig fell asleep, frowning, but fully prepared for what was ahead. 

* * *

 

Lovina waved goodbye to Antonio and slowly lowered herself into the sofa, grabbing the medical kit and rubbing the witch hazel into the bruises like Isabelle had taught her. Six months into her pregnancy, she was large enough to run out of energy very quickly, which meant earlier mornings, and longer siestas during the day.

She hadn't been expecting a knock at the door, but, like a good wife, Lovina rose to her feet and opened it. She'd be in trouble if Antonio had forgotten his keys and she left him standing outside in the chilly early spring air.

A large, muscular man was standing by the door, looking a little out of breath. The face seemed mildly familiar, but Lovina quickly reminded herself that there were hundreds of muscular blond men in the world.

"I am sorry to bother you miss," he spoke in a deep tone, thick with a German accent that also seemed vaguely familiar, but like the previous feeling, she dismissed it. "My car broke down and my phone is dead. Can I borrow yours?"

Lovina took a few moments to consider the idea, before nodding. "It's in the kitchen. Please don't touch anything, I've only just got it clean!" 

* * *

 

First the lack of recognition, and then the cleanness? As far as Ludwig could remember, Lovina hated cleaning, and she always greeted Ludwig with a frown and some sort of insult. Worriedly, the German walked into the kitchen and watched as Lovina filled up a glass of water for herself. Before she could take a sip though, Ludwig quickly asked, "can I have one too please?"

As Lovina turned, Ludwig dropped some white powder into Lovina's drink, which she had set down on the counter. The sleeping drug mixed and vanished within seconds, giving Ludwig time to retreat to a safe distance as the Italian turned with his drink.

"Thank you." He took a long drink, and then 'phoned' a car repair company, having a fake conversation for a while, and then hanging up.

Lovina seemed a little fidgety, her hands shaking a little. "I'm sorry, you can't stay here. If my husband comes back and you are here, I'll be in trouble."

Nodding in understanding, Ludwig quickly left, but only went down the street. It had been so easy to slip a strong dose of sleeping drug in the drink, and now all he needed to do was wait twenty minutes before it would come into effect.

It seemed to take hours before Ludwig's phone alarm alerted him that the time was up, and he began to drive his car to outside Lovina's house. Thank god Gilbert had taught him how to pick a lock, a skill Ludwig had never thought he would require until now!

Lovina was asleep on the sofa, tired lines etched into her face, and one hand over the swell of her stomach in a protective manner. It was a comforting sight, if not for the faded bruises all over Lovina's upper arms, and from up close, Ludwig could see a faint scar along her right eye and cheek, like she'd been knifed or whipped.

Silently, Ludwig picked her up and carried her out to the car. Antonio would never see her again, or, at least, not until she was well enough to put a court case forward.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please Luddy? You promised I could see her!"

Muffled voices roused Lovina from her sleep briefly, the woman wondering who on earth it was, but choosing not to dwell on it, because sleep felt so good. She drifted off again, the world of sleep seemingly much more important that the living.

When Lovina woke again, she was in a different bed, in a house that didn't smell like hers... The baby was kicking, but it was dawn, and Lovina needed to get up and make food for her husband. She'd be in trouble if she didn't.

Stepping outside the room, Lovina got more and more confused. Why was everything so clean? Why were none of the rooms or hallways anything she recognised? Eventually, Lovina's mind came to a conclusion. Antonio must've taken her to a different house for a few days, and she'd been so tired she'd forgotten about it! Yes!

Humming softly, Lovina got to work, ignoring the gentle nudging in her stomach that happened frequently. The baby was insistent on food already from within, but Lovina couldn't eat until her husband had eaten.

Before long, the room and house smelt of food, and Lovina was serving up. She could hear Antonio coming down the stairs and quickly moved to stand in her place, the plate of food in her hand.

It dropped when the blond man from before walked in, smashing to the ground with a loud crash. Oh no. Now she'd be in trouble with Antonio! Fearfully, Lovina began to pick up the broken pieces, ignoring the cuts forming on her dry hands and ignoring the man's offers to help.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Lovina flinched away and covered her face, dropping most of the items she held. The mother's maternal instinct to protect her stomach had been beaten away, and all Lovina cared to protect was what she needed to see with.

The man removed his hand quickly, slowly picking up the last pieces of food left on the floor. "I'm sorry for startling you." he murmured, reaching for the broken pieces in Lovina's hand. "We used to know each other..."

Lovina bit her lip slowly, and then handed the shards over, noticing, for the first time, that her hands were bleeding. "Where's the first aid kit?" Lovina murmured in question, standing to run her hands under the tap. "I need to make more food before my husband comes down, and he won't like blood in his breakfast."

That hand was on her shoulder again, Lovina flinching involuntarily before stepping away. No, if Antonio came down and saw her with another man, she'd be dead for sure!

"I'm Ludwig... You're safe now - Antonio's never coming back."

 

* * *

 

Ludwig had partially been expecting Lovina to burst into tears upon hearing the news, the young woman shaking her head and desperately begging him to tell what what she'd done wrong, asking 'was it the child? If it was the child she'd kill it.' Believing that she would be true to that, Ludwig gently gripped her wrists and the crying got worse, small shrieks of terror slipping out of her throat constantly.

The loud thumping from upstairs was a good indication that Feliciano was awake, the younger brother practically falling over his own feet as he raced downstairs, into the kitchen and pulled Lovina into a massive hug.

No matter how hard Ludwig had tried to warn his husband, he could see Feliciano hadn't bothered to listen, the screams getting louder and worse. Eventually, Lovina shoved Feliciano off and began to run for the door, only to be stopped by Ludwig grabbing her.

"Get a blanket - a thick one!" he commanded Feliciano in an authoritative voice, holding Lovina as close to his chest as he could, without risking harm to the unborn child. He'd heard about swaddling stressed animals in blankets could work to calm them down, as the creature would tire themselves out. Even if Lovina wasn't an animal, the method could very well work. She was already tiring by the time Feliciano came back with the blanket, and a quick transfer ensured that Lovina was fighting a blanket, and not other people who could get hurt.

Feliciano was in tears, his hazel eyes shining with them. "L-Luddy... She doesn't recognise me, does she?" the Italian whispered, staring at his sister, who was whining desperately, but too tired to fight anymore.

Ludwig sighed and nodded slowly, unable to reach out to his husband due to the woman in his arms. "She's got Stockholm Syndrome... I think... But Antonio's probably brainwashed her."

Feliciano sobbed even harder, a light finger tentatively tracing over Lovina's cheek and withdrawing it the moment the girl let out a whimper of fear. "I-I'm sorry Lovi..." he whispered, backing away quickly.

Lovina took days to calm down, but she never attempted to touch anyone's phones, which Ludwig took as a good sign. At least that way he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to contact Antonio.

It was only after three weeks that Lovina started cooking for Ludwig and Feliciano, and she cooked every meal, often forgetting to feed herself until either one of her companions pointed it out. She cleaned the house too, no matter how many times she was told not to.

"Lovi, tell us when the baby kicks, okay? I want to feel it!"

"Yes sir."

"Lovina, go take a nap, I'll finish up."

"I'll do it sir."

Seven months pregnant and the girl refused to let up. She didn't understand the joy Feliciano felt when her brother felt the unborn child kick, didn't see why she needed to eat the food she so craved, when there was the food she was allowed to eat in the fridge. Having a baby just seemed like one of the many things Lovina had to do to please her husband.

Ludwig tried everything, until he finally believed he'd come up with the solution. Every evening, after Lovina had gone to bed, he would lock her bedroom door, and then he or Feliciano would tidy and cook in the morning, unlocking the door once that was done.

Unfortunately, that also caused a reaction on Lovina's part. She eventually gave up trying to look around the place for something to do, and would simply lay on the sofa, hazel eyes unblinking and observing nothing until she was due to give birth.


	8. Chapter 8

Screams of pain echoed through the house, waking all the sleeping occupants instantly. Ludwig and Feliciano reached the bedroom at roughly the same time, racing out and unlocking Lovina's door, before shooting inside.

Lovina was shaking with fear, sitting bolt upright with her her pyjama bottoms soaking wet. Feliciano's assumption was that she'd wet herself, but that sharp tinge in the air that usually came with the act wasn't there. No, the wetness was something else entirely.

Hazel eyes linked onto her brother's amber ones, and recognition flashed there for a brief moment, recognition that hadn't been there in three months. "F-Feli!" Lovina whispered, before shuddering and going limp.

Everything happened quickly after that. Ludwig phoned an ambulance, Feliciano held his unconscious sister and changed her into a large shirt, feeling that she probably wouldn't be needing her trousers for a while. Placing a hand to Lovina's stomach, he could feel the contractions as they took place, could see the pain contorting her sleeping face.

She must've been suffering alone for hours, unable to call for help because of what Antonio had done to her. The very thought made Feliciano burn with rage. His sister was ruined, and it would probably be years before she would be able to launch a case against her husband.

It sickened Feliciano, to the point where he was in tears and Ludwig had to take over the lifting. They wouldn't take Lovina in the ambulance because she was only in labour, but they made sure the hospital knew to expect them and have a room ready.

Feliciano tired to be cheerful during the car journey, but jokes could only go so far when there was an unconscious woman in the back of the car. In the end, they chose for an empty silence.

Lovina was placed in a private room after a quick chat with the nurses about her situation, but both Feliciano and Lovino were asked to leave whilst they tried to save the baby. When they were called, Feliciano instantly knew something was wrong. No-one came to collect family members with a look like that on their face.

"Mr. Vargas?"

"Sí?"

"The doctor would like to talk to you and your husband before you are allowed to see your niece."

Their doctor was tall, skinny and with an air of annoyance about him, as if he considered Feliciano and Ludwig below him. Instantly, they were being told off. "She's never seen a midwife in her life, didn't know she was supposed to hold and feed the baby, and she's not disabled. I don't consider her mentally stable enough to care for a child, and wish to have it put into care... Not that we even think it'll live long! She's eaten no nutrients to help either herself or the child!"

Ludwig was the one to respond first, explaining the case. The doctor didn't seem amused. "So the child has a father? You are aware he must be present to sign the birth certificate."

Feliciano was fuming by the time they were actually allowed into the room where Lovina sat. The baby was in the crib, making soft, hiccuping sobs, but she made no move to even suggest that she'd heard it. Slowly, the male Italian stepped over to his niece, gently touching her cheek. She was so tiny, so weak...

And they were going to loose her, one way or another. Lovina was living with them, so the baby couldn't stay. Either she went, or the baby did, and Feliciano wasn't going to take the risk of letting his sister go back to that monster of a man.

"Abrianna." It was neither Feliciano nor Ludwig who'd spoken, but Lovina. Her eyes were almost sad, but that recognition that had been there before was gone. "The doctor said that she won't live long, and if she does, I won't be able to see her."

Feliciano nodded and sighed. "Yes, that's right... Would you like to hold her? She's hungry, and I'm sure you can't be all too comfortable either..."

Lovina's eyes flickered with confusion for a moment, but she nodded, arms gently taking the baby as she was handed over. Abrianna instantly tried to latch onto a breast that wasn't there, muffled sobs escaping the babe's throat. Muffled, due to the blanket she was wearing slipping over her face. Feliciano groaned and gently pulled the blanket down, before undoing his sister's shirt and somehow helping the baby onto it. Lovina jumped frequently, eyes staring down at the child with an untrusting expression on her face. She expected the baby to pain her, just like Antonio did.

They stayed like that for a while, an almost twisted image of a happy family with a mother who was dead to the world, and two uncles who were terrified of loosing her.

The door opened suddenly, and a female doctor looked in. "Mr Vargas? I'm sorry about my colleague."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams finish tomorrow! So have the nice chapter I've been withholding from you for a long time!
> 
> This is also the penultimate chapter! Next chapter will be the end, and I can't decide how much I want you guys to hate Antonio!

"Mr Vargas? I'm sorry about my colleague."

Feliciano's head snapped up, and he nodded, although didn't move from helping Lovina hold the baby. "She needed to spend time with her... So we don't feel so bad when she goes." he explained, slightly sheepishly.

Slowly, the woman entered the room, her eyes flickering between Abrianna and Lovina nervously, as if testing the waters to see just how far gone the mother was. When she found only curiosity, the woman approached much faster. Her nametag read 'Elizabeta Héderváry,' and she had long brown hair pulled back with a flower clip, and a tall, slender build.

After introducing herself, Elizabeta gently supported the suckling baby's head whilst she spoke. "He's a grump, and very strong in his opinion. I can assure you that the baby will not require a father to be present for the birth certificate, although that is helpful, and she will be transferred into your care with the right paperwork, but Lovina will have to go into therapy, and you will care for the baby." When Abrianna was finished, the doctor lifted the baby up and set her back into the care tube that was in the room.

Feliciano nodded eagerly, a grin spreading across his face. "So Abrianna can stay?"

"If she survives..." Ludwig added, slightly begrudgingly.

Lovina just sat there, watching Elizabeta. She hadn't seen another female in a while, not since Isabella had left. However, she knew females would help her. They wouldn't raise their voice, shut her away in her room and punish her when she did wrong. No, they would teach Lovina what to do, how to make her 'better' like all of the other males she now lived with insisted. So, with such a confident woman figure in the room, she could hardly resist the temptation to shuffle closer, taking the woman's hand and holding it gently.

Elizabeta jumped, eyes widening as she looked down, and then her expression softened. "I have a close friend who'd be able to help, especially since it looks like Lovina is more responsive towards females than males." She paused for a moment, smoothing back the young mother's hair and pushing her into a laying position. "Lovina, you need to rest - it'll only do more damage to your body if you don't."

Nodding quickly, Lovina staying in the exact position she had been put in, her body rigid until Elizabeta chuckled and gently got her to relax.

 

* * *

 

Abrianna nearly died nine times, her bodily functions shutting down frequently until the doctors were sure they were going to lose her. However, after a week of either Feliciano or Ludwig driving back and forth from the hospital to check on their niece, the German finally got to use the baby car seat they'd brought, and Feliciano was able to help his sister feed the child.

Blissful harmony started to settle over the house... Until Antonio showed up on their doorstep.

Ludwig had opened the door to the Spaniard, and had jumped with shock, eyes widening. "A-Antonio?" He exclaimed, loudly enough to be mistaken for his shock, but also loud enough to send a warning to Feliciano.

Feliciano raced Lovina into his and Ludwig's room, locking the door behind him. The girl had realised who was there though, and begun to fight against her younger brother. Maybe if she went to Antonio now, there would be less risk of Antonio getting angry and beating her. Only, Feliciano was holding her back.

Fully alert with fear, Feliciano noticed the moment his sister opened her mouth to scream and clasped his hand down over it. He paused, and then winced a little, practically dragging her across the floor towards the cupboard where their nighttime toys were kept.

It didn't take long for Feliciano to put a ball gag in his sister's mouth, followed by rope tying her limbs together. He mouthed an apology, and then left, locking the door behind him and going to greet Antonio.

"Is Lovi here?! I haven't seen you in a year!" the Italian squealed, forcing a smile onto his face. "How are you Antonio?"

The Spaniard looked tired, worn out and, well, thoroughly exhausted. He had lines etched onto his face and suspicion in his green eyes but an old, familiar happy smile written on his face, like there was nothing wrong with the world - the smile Lovina had grown in love with - and the tanned body hidden by a loose white shirt, the colour of innocence.

Feliciano hated it with a passion.

Still, for his sister's safety, he didn't let the emotion reach his outer layers, instead deciding to continue with his normal cheerful babble of, "we've adopted a baby Toni, she's sleeping at the moment but Lovi would just love her! Have you got children yet? Oh! Have you come to tell us about them?"

Antonio seemed to watch the couple with suspicion, his eyes scanning both for a sign of deception. Ludwig had excused himself, saying he would make drinks, but Feliciano remained, grinning his head off and matching the crocodile smile Antonio wore.

"Ah, Feli, we haven't had children yet..." Antonio murmured, slowly spinning a web of lies and half-truths. "You see, she ran a month ago and I thought she might've ended up here?"

Oh how hard it was to not run screaming at Antonio, to beat him, make the male suffer for every mark that was left both internally and externally on his sister. Feliciano's hands formed fists, hidden under the table and the only sign of his fury. However, causing injury would only result in more harm to Lovina, and Feliciano would not take that risk.

So he put on a worried expression, clasped his hand over his mouth and said, "Lovi's gone? Why didn't you tell us before? Luddy! Lovina's gone missing!"

Ludwig was never really the best at acting, but Feliciano wordlessly thanked his husband at the speed in which the German shot back into the room. "What? When?"

"A month ago... I've been looking for her this whole time, and then I thought she might've come to you. Can you help me look?

"Of course!" both said quickly, but with the sort of speed one might expect if they loved someone. Lovina was their secret, they were going to protect her with their dying breaths or so help them!

Antonio left about an hour later, convinced through his brother-in-law's promises that they'd help to find Lovina, starting with her phone contacts. Antonio promised to bring the phone to them tomorrow, meaning Feliciano was going to have his hands full with convincing his sister to forgive them.

* * *

Lovina was completely in a state, shaking violently and screaming the moment her gag was taken off, begging for forgiveness from Feliciano and Ludwig, curling in on herself and sobbing. Whatever she'd done wrong she'd make it better, she'd work harder if they'd let her go back to Antonio. She was a good wife, he'd understand if they let her back! In fact, she was still begging for Antonio by the time she fell asleep.

Oh, they were definitely going to have their hands full.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it - the final stretch! We're almost finished, and to be honest, I'm ashamed it's taken this long really! But this is the penultimate chapter, and I'm glad I've actually nearly gotten to the end of the darkest story I'd written at the time I began this.
> 
> Kudos and comments, please! They're a writer's source of sustenance.

_ Five months later _   
  
"Lovi!"   
  
Groaning softly, Lovina pulled her pillow over her head and brought her knees up to her chest, trying to quell the voice that sounded so much like  _ his _ . The therapist had taught her techniques to cope with situations like this, but she couldn't remember them! She could only remember certain things - like breathing deeply, counting to ten, singing a song. This wasn't that man who'd beaten her and forced her to live a life she now hated. The man outside the door was her brother! Yet, she couldn't quell that nagging fear that it might be Antonio, that he'd found her.   
  
"Lovina?" Now the voice was deeper, heavily accented with something that didn't sound anything like Spanish, or Italian. "Lovina, you've been in there for an hour?"   
  
_ Already? Shit, whatever I'm doing isn't working! Okay... maybe the breathing deeply- Fuck! He's opening the door! _   
  
Lovina let out a terrified squeak of fear when Ludwig clicked the lock and stepped into her room, anally clean from one of her 'moments' that she would have, where she would slip back into the mode she was in around  _ him _ . She wrapped herself up tighter, as if it could hide her from the torture she was sure was going to come for sleeping in-   
  
_ Get it together.  _   
  
Right. Slowly, Lovina began to peel away the white sheets from her body, a soft sighing sound escaping her mouth as the sensation of fear began to ebb away. Ludwig was watching her with concern, his expression like a mother's. Feliciano stood behind him, peering into the room curiously.   
  
"Lovi? We've got to go out again today, but we can lie and say Bri's not well or something?" Felicano's worried tone didn't hide his fears that Lovina was relapsing, and all three inhabitants of the room knew it. However, none chose to voice it in case mentioning the word prompted the event, and so they all avoided the elephant standing in the middle of the room.   
  
Slowly, Lovina allowed herself to lift a shaking hand and brush the wild, long hairs away from her face, twinging internally at how greasy the locks felt. Ugh, she needed a bath after whatever dream she'd had. 

"No. I'm fine." Lovina managed to say, her tone surprisingly steady for once. Sometimes it would shake and quiver, sounding like the submissive woman he had forced her to become. Other times she sounded strong and brave, the Lovina she knew she was supposed to be. "Go out on your date or whatever, I don't give a damn."

Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged glances, and Lovina quickly realised that this wasn’t a date of any kind. 

“ _ He’s _ coming, isn’t he.” she asked plainly, voice hollow.

No response was needed, Lovina already knew the answer.

“Lovi-”

“Just keep him away from me, alright!” 

Ludwig sighed, slowly stepping closer. “Today is the day he’ll receive his warrant for arrest, for abuse… He’s going to go behind bars Lovina, and he’ll never touch you again.”

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig had been gone for about an hour, leaving Lovina with Bri, who was settled in a cot in the garden and burbling happily. The girl was growing quickly, enjoying the world in which she was doted on by two uncles and her mother. To the little girl, nothing was wrong in the world, and that was exactly how Lovina planned to leave it.

She should’ve been watching the baby, not sprawled out on the grass, her fingers gently curling in the green strands and plucking the occasional one from its roots. The grass was nice though - forming a soft bed for Lovina to settle on and think about what a hell of a life she’d struggled through so far.

The sound of a gun cocking had Lovina on her feet in seconds, spinning and stumbling in the direction of her child. She wasn’t looking for who the gunman was, but when her eyes settled on the cot, she froze, a chill running through her veins like ice.  
  
“You’re supposed to be behind bars.” She tried her hardest to sound strong, but it was harder than she wanted it to be.

Antonio simply grinned back at her, shifting the baby in his arms so that the gun was nestled snugly in the middle of her forehead. Lovina knew the threat was not empty. One wrong move, and Abrianna would be dead.

“And you’re supposed to be at home, cleaning.” the Spaniard casually clipped, his expression almost mellow, as if he wasn’t holding a gun to a defenceless infant’s head. “But the only people who are in the right place are your delightful brother and his  _ wonderful _ husband.”

Something about the way Antonio spoke turned the chill to stone. He must’ve known about the lawsuit, the fact they were going to put him behind bars - there was no other reason for him to be there, in her garden, and threatening Lovina’s daughter’s life.

“Buried six-feet under would be the correct term, I assume, but you’re going to accuse me of being a liar. I can show you pictures, if you’d like? That’s going to make your mind up, isn’t it?”

Eyes wide, Lovina turned her gaze to the open doorway to the house, silently begging for her brother and brother-in-law to appear. They had to! Antonio was lying, that Lovina was sure! Any minute now, Ludwig would burst in, tackle the bastard to the ground and the police would follow soon after. Antonio would go to prison for his abuse, for his rape, for everything he’d done to Lovina. Abrianna would be safe - a little shaken after the ordeal, but alive.

The gunshot brought Lovina’s attention right back to the present with a scream, expecting to see Abrianna bleeding out on the floor. Instead, she was faced with the sight of Antonio lowering his gun back down to rest on the girl’s forehead, before arching an eyebrow at Lovina.

“I’m not going to play this silly game anymore, Lovina. If you don’t come with me right now, a bullet will find itself in this girl’s head, and that will be the end of it. If you attack me, I’ll kill you too. Make a decision Lovina. Death, or you give up that silly idea that you can live a normal life, and become what you should’ve been from birth.”

What choice did she have?

Eyes ablaze with fire, Lovina slowly bowed her head and took a step forwards, her arms folding into place behind her back.  
  
_ “I swear, until the day I die, I will never stop trying to escape you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt kinda anticlimactic... I tried though!


End file.
